Darker Shadows
by SilverMidnight52
Summary: On a simple walk to the apartment the team stumbles across a man being beaten. After finding out why they decide to help the man. Of course, things never turn out that easy for Eliot. How far away can the developing couple push away their thoughts before they finally have to face them? Slash.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing. Slash. Sexual content. Cussing. Touchy subjects. Review. Enjoy!

* * *

"What do you think, Eliot?" Sophie said smiling at me.

I opened my mouth to reply when I heard a loud scream. Without thinking I took off running towards the noise. Behind me I could hear the rest of the team running after me.

Rounding into an alley I saw four buff, but untrained, men kicking at another man. I let out a growl and started towards them making sure that I was going to be able to get both him and I out safely.

"Fucking Faggot!" a man yelled kicking the person that was on the ground.

Quickly taking out two of the men I turned towards the third as the forth took out a knife. He started to the man that was now unconscious only to have Parker pull out a taser and press it against his neck.

When the last man fell I turned to the man and saw Nate and Sophie leaning over the man while Hardison talked Parker into putting the taser away. Everyone looked a little paler then before.

Kneeling between Nate and Sophie I looked over the man to see how badly he was hurt. With the way the men had been attacking him I was expecting the worse from the situation.

I moved my hands over his chest to see if he had broken any ribs and counted one. His wrist looked sprained and was already swelling. Add that with the bruises and cuts I knew that he'd be hurt for awhile.

"Can you patch him up?" Nate asked staring at me.

"Yeah," I said nodding, "I'm going to need a few things, but I can."

"Let's go."

Nodding my head I lifted the man as gently as I could. He was already hurt enough and when I'd fix him up later I was going to hurt him again. I was going to put that off for as long as I could.

I didn't bother looking down at the man, but from just holding him I could tell that he had a naturally lithe, but was still rather strong. He didn't know how to fight though.

The walk to the apartment was quiet. Periodically Sophie or Hardison would turn around to check on me and the man. Everyone could tell that he was hurt and probably in need of a hospital, but no one was going to say that.

Moving quickly I laid the man on a bed as soon as we got into the apartment. As I told everyone what I'd need I never let my eyes move away from the man. This was going to take a long time.

"Will he be okay?" Parker asked handing me a pair of scissors.

"Don't know," I said cutting his shirt off.

Moving quickly I started to help the man the best I could. He might have a lot of injuries, but luckily none of them were difficult to wrap up. Before long I was able to pull away and stand up.

"Eliot?" Sophie said staring at me.

"He's fine," I said calmly, "Needs rest."

With a nod of their heads everyone started to make their way out of the room while I sat in a chair off to the corner. Nate turned to me and gave me a nod before leaving.

Turning back to the man in the bed I looked over him. He couldn't be older then twenty-five, but with the injuries he looked like he was a child. I wondered which his personality was more like.

The man had shaggy copper hair that somehow had a spiky quality to it as well. His skin was pale to begin with, but with the blood loss his skin looked almost translucent.

Under the bandages that wrapped around his chest was a tattoo of two blue and white lilies on his right side. His bellybutton was pierced once while his lower lip was pierced twice.

"Mm," the man said moving while opening his eyes slightly, "Oww."

"Don't move," I said as calmly.

"W-Why?"

"You have a broken ribs, a sprained wrist, and a few cuts and bruises. It's best if you lay still for awhile."

The man nodded his head slightly before closing his eyes. For a moment I thought that he was going to go back to sleep, but instead I noticed that he was focusing on keeping his breathing calm.

It wasn't hard to figure out that the man was trying not to panic. This wasn't my area though. I never had to calm people down before, but I was the only one that was there for him.

"I'm Eliot," I said staring at him.

"Sage," he said smiling slightly, "You…You're the one that…That saved me?"

"My team and I."

"Thanks. Umm…Thank you. Guess I have to say yes now."

"What do you mean?"

Sage took a deep breath before turning his head slightly so he was looking at me. There was so much sadness in his eyes that I felt shocked. What had happened to make him look like that?

"You hear about Gallo?" Sage said sighing.

"No," I said calmly.

"Gallo is this high powered woman who is trying to run every business on the street where my bookstore is. Almost everyone has said yes so far, I think I was the only one still saying no. That's who was attacking me tonight. Gallo's men."

Staring at Sage he gave me a sad smile before turning his head so he was staring at the ceiling. He had held out against this Gallo woman, who obviously had no problem hurting people, until he was beaten.

Sage wasn't a fighter, but he didn't roll over. He had done what he could to keep his store his own. He couldn't fight this alone though. Good thing he wasn't alone anymore.

"Wait," Sage said turning to me fear filling his eyes, "My son. My son's at home with his babysitter. I was supposed to be home at eight. Please, I have to go get him."

Before Sage could move I placed a hand on his shoulder. Motioning for him to calm down I called out for Sophie and Nate while keeping my eyes locked with the man before me.

"What is it, Eliot?" Sophie asked walking into the room with the rest of the team.

"Sage," I said nodding my head to him.

"My son," Sage said staring at Sophie, "Please, I need to get my son. He's at my house. Please, I need to get Jace."

Nate and Sophie exchanged a look before nodding their heads. Sophie moved so she was sitting next to Sage and took his hand into hers. A soft smile came to her lips as she nodded her head.

"We will get Jace for you," Sophie said her voice almost hypnotic. "Just tell us where he is and we will bring him here."

As Sage rattled off his address I saw Hardison type it into his computer. With a nod of his head I stood up and left the room with everyone but Sophie. There was no chance we were leaving Sage alone.

"Parker, Eliot," Nate said calmly, "Go get Jace. Hardison and I will get everything we can on this Gallo woman. Sophie will stay with Sage."

Nodding my head Parker and I started to leave the apartment when the door opened. Sophie gave me a soft smile before opening her hand and handing over a pair of keys.

"No fun," Parker said taking the keys.

With a roll of my eyes I followed Parker out of the apartment. Right now the important thing was to get Jace to Sage. Especially since we didn't know just how far this Gallo woman would go.

Sage's house wasn't very far from the apartment so Parker and I simply walked. As we turned onto the street I noticed that there was smoke billowing out of a house window.

"Is that…?" Parker said her eyes wide.

Instead of answering I took off running towards the house. Kicking down the door I turned to the body of a teenage girl. I quickly checked her pulse, but it was too late for her.

"Eliot," Parker yelled further into the house.

Tugging my shirt over my hand I pressed it to my mouth before rushing towards her voice and seeing her glare at a door that had a footprint on it. She knew better then to try to pick the lock, but she didn't have enough force to break the door down.

I pushed her back slightly and broke the door down. It was a little kids room that was designed to look like the ocean floor. My eyes scanned quickly until they landed on the little boy clutching a stuffed black stingray to his chest.

Kneeling next to the boy I checked to see if he has a pulse. A soft sigh fell from my lips as I noticed it was there. Lifting him up I ran out of the house with Parker following closely.

"Is he…?" Parker asked staring at the boy.

"He's alive," I said calmly, "Get an oxygen tank."

Parker nodded her head once before she took off running off the opposite way. Knowing that Parker would be back as soon as possible I made my way back to the apartment.

By the time I got to the apartment Hardison was helping Parker with an oxygen tank. Walking in behind them I watched calmly as they pushed the tank into the room with Sage.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing. Slash. Sexual content. Cussing. Touchy subjects. Review. Enjoy!

* * *

"So, Sage," Sophie said helping me take a sip of water, "Is there a Mrs. …"

"Cross," I said filling in my last name, "And no. I am gay. Long story short me and vodka don't mix well."

Sophie gave me a small smile while resting a hand on my hand. Almost instantly I felt myself relax. I could tell that the English woman was doing something, but right now I didn't care.

When Gallo had first come to me I had blown her off. I had never heard about her before so she had no ground to stand on. Anyway, my love…Well, he had taught me to stand up for myself. If only he was here now.

Sighing I felt tears fill my eyes. I hated whenever I thought of him. He had been dead for three years now and nothing was ever going to bring him back. I needed to keep him out of my mind.

"Are you alright?" Sophie asked softly.

"I just need to see my son," I said smiling weakly, "Do you…"

Before I could finish my sentence two people walked inside the room with an oxygen tank. I couldn't remember very well, but I think I had heard their names being Parker and Hardison.

A wave of fear hit me as they set it up. I didn't need it so who did? I opened my mouth to say something when I watched Eliot walk in with Jace in his arms. Instantly I tried to jump up, but pain ripped through me before I got very far.

"Don't move," Sophie said resting a hand on my shoulder, "You're just end up hurt worse."

"Jace," I said panting through the pain.

"He needs you whole. He needs you alive. Eliot knows what he's doing."

Feeling tears fill my eyes I watched intently as Eliot knelt next to the oxygen tank and placed a mask over my sons face. Jace was only six, but he looked so much smaller with the mask on his face.

"Eliot?" I asked not looking away from my son.

"He'll be fine," Eliot said softly.

"What happened?"

Almost instantly Eliot's shoulders hunched slightly. He didn't look happy about what he had to say. What could have happened that made the man before me look like this?

"Your apartment was on fire when we got there," Parker said calmly.

"What?" I asked my heart clenching painfully, "On fire? Did Gallo…What about Holly?"

"The babysitter?"

"Yes, Holly Cooper, she took care of Jace when I worked on weekdays. Is she okay?"

"No."

"Is she dead?"

"Yes."

Gasping I closed my eyes and tried not to think about it. Holly was like a daughter to me. Now I had lost her. I had almost lost my son is the process. How could I have been so stupid?

I should have known better then to try to stand up to Gallo. She didn't seem to be a major player though. There was no point in me bending to her will. It was my fault she was dead.

"Will her family be calling you soon?" Sophie asked softly.

"No," I said shaking my head, "Holly's parents died last year in a car accident. I was the only family she had left."

"You were related?"

"Blood doesn't decide a family. Can I hold Jace? Please?"

Eliot turned towards me and stared before nodding his head. I couldn't tell exactly why he gave me that look, but if I had to guess it would be because of my wounds. He didn't want them to get worse.

After a second Eliot placed Jace next to me. Almost instantly Jace curled himself into my side his arms wrapping tightly around my stomach while he head was resting above my heart.

"Is he…?" Parker said pointing at Jace.

"He's fine," I said smiling.

"But you winced. Doesn't that mean he hurt you?"

"He did hurt me. Put a little too much pressure on my ribs. I can deal with physical pain as long as I know he's alright."

Parker looked at me in confusion but didn't say anything else. By her reaction I knew that she wasn't used to the whole 'family' situation though if she stayed her she'd figure it out soon enough.

Looking down at Jace I brushed his blonde hair out of his face. It had been awhile since I got his hair cut and if I didn't soon he'd look like Justin Beiber. I couldn't have that happening.

Slowly I stroked his cheek wiping some of the soot away. Under the soot was skin that was just as pale as mine. I hated that he got my skin. Seriously, you deal with a baby that burns when you're outside for five minutes even with sunscreen on.

The part that I loved the most though were his eyes. His beautiful almost completely white eyes. Somehow when Jace was in the womb his eyes didn't develop all the way. Because of that he was completely blind.

"Here," Eliot said handing me a wet clothe.

"Thank you, Eliot," I said smiling, "For this. For saving me. For saving my son."

"I'm no hero."

"Good."

Eliot gave me a confused look at that but I simply smiled. I loved making people try to figure out what I meant. Usually they'd come back an hour later completely unset, but it was still worth it.

"What do you mean?" Eliot asked a moment later.

"The people who say they're heroes usually want something out of it," I said gently wiping the soot from my son's arms, "People who want to be called

'Hero' do it for money, for woman, for men. It's the people who say 'I was just doing my job' or 'I'm no hero' that I find usually are the ones protecting others. Even complete strangers. Like myself and my son."

With a nod of his head Eliot turned around and made his way out of the room with Hardison and Sophie following. Parker just kept staring at me and Jace until she moved so she was standing next to me.

"Why is one of your eyes blue and the other green?" Parker asked curiously.

"Genetics," I said nodding, "It's called Heterochromia."

"Oh. Does it hurt?"

"No, Sweetie, it doesn't hurt at all. It just effects the color of my eyes."

"Okay."

Parker turned and walked out of the room as if nothing happened. I had to admit that she was an odd person, but I couldn't help but like her. She'd get along wonderfully with Jace.

Looking back down at my son I wondered what I was going to do. My house was burned down, Holly was dead, and Gallo was probably still after me. What was I going to do?

Before I knew it tears were streaming down my face. I never was good at these things. I hated making decisions. That was his job. He'd know what to do. He wouldn't have let things get this far.

"No cry, Daddy," Jace said cuddling deeper into me.

"I'm sorry, Baby," I said kissing his forehead, "I didn't know you were awake. How do you feel?"

"Hungry."

"Oh. Well, let's see if I can't figure something out."

Moving Jace as gently as I could I stood up from the bed only to let out a pained gasp. Instantly my son was searching for me with his hands. He would have fallen off the bed if I didn't take his hand into mine.

"Daddy, okay?" Jace asked worriedly.

"I'm just a little hurt," I said smiling, "Can you climb off the bed for Daddy? I don't think I can lift you."

Jace nodded his head enthusiastically before doing what I asked. I made sure that my hands were next to him incase he fell, but soon he had two feet on the ground and a confused smile on his face.

"Not home," Jace said softly.

"No, we're not home," I said taking his hand and leading him out of the room, "We're at some people's house. They're helping us."

I could tell that Jace was confused by that answer even more, but he wasn't going to fight about it. He trusted me to make sure that he was safe. And that trust nearly got him killed.

Maybe I wasn't 'Father' material. That's what everyone that knew about Jace said. It's why my family no longer speaks to me. I just loved my little boy so much. I couldn't leave him.

"You should be resting," Eliot said when I walked into the kitchen.

"Daddy," Jace whispered a little fear creeping into his voice, "Is that a bear?"

"No, Baby," I said smiling, "That's Eliot. Though I will give you that he sounds like a bear and is kind of built like one."

"Oh. Hi Eliot."


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing. Slash. Sexual content. Cussing. Touchy subjects. Review. Enjoy!

* * *

"I'm sorry to disturb you after everything you've done for us, Eliot," Sage said smiling softly, "But Jace is hungry. I was wondering where the…"

"Sit," I ordered turning to the fridge, "What do you want, Buddy?"

Jace let out a thoughtful noise before falling to the ground. There he crossed his legs and placed his head in his hands with his eyes closed. A second later his eyes flickered open.

I felt a wave of surprise fill me when I looked at him. Jace's eyes were almost pure white. The little boy in front of me was, more likely then not, completely blind since birth.

Neither Sage or he seemed to care the least about it. Most family tried to overcompensate for a disabled child, but not these two. They just went along with it like it was nothing.

"Day or night?" Jace asked thoughtfully.

"Night," Sage said leaning against a wall with a grimace of pain.

"Midnight?"

"Before."

"Cloudy?"

"Looks like a thunderstorm is rolling in."

"Potato soup with bacon, please."

Turning to Sage I saw him roll his eyes with a smile and open his mouth to say something. I put my hand up to stop him before motioning to the onion next to him with a half smile.

Sage seemed torn for a moment. He must not be used to people doing things for him. Not a lot of people were. I couldn't walk away now though. Anyway, potato soup was simple enough for me to make.

With a soft smile Sage tossed me the onion. There was a sort of calm that washed over his face as he leant against the wall. Seemed like I wasn't the only one that liked it in the kitchen.

"Daddy?" Jace said still sitting on the floor.

"Yes, Baby?" Sage asked looking at his son.

"Necklace."

"Jace, full sentence please."

"Where's your necklace?"

A surprised gasp fell from Sage's lips as he looked down at his chest. It wasn't long before the surprise turned into a full blown panic while his unhurt hand roamed over his chest.

"Eliot," Sage said his voice close to tears, "Please tell me you took them off."

"Took what off?" I asked confused.

"The dog tags. Please, tell me you have the dog tags."

"You didn't have any on when I found you."

I had to move quickly to put the knife down and catch Sage before he fell to his knees. After slowly lowering him so he didn't hurt himself more then could be helped I moved Jace next to his father.

Sage looked so lost in that moment. All of this was over a necklace? Wait, Sage said dog tags. It was obvious that this man had never been in any military. So who did they belong to?

"No cry, Daddy," Jace said moving his hand over Sage until he found his face, "No sad."

"I'm sorry, Jace," Sage said wiping the tears away, "I'm just upset that I lost it. Eliot, can you watch Jace? I need…I need to use the restroom."

Nodding my head I watched as Sage swept a kiss over Jace's forehead before rushing out of the room. He looked so broken hearted as he left. All of this over a pair of dog tags.

Who did the dog tags belong to? It had to be someone that Sage loved. Someone that meant a lot to him. I had to get the dog tags back to him. Especially since I was almost positive Gallo had it.

"Jace," I said placing him in a seat, "Tell me about the necklace."

"Papa's necklace," Jace said nodding.

"Okay."

"Papa watching me."

"Watching you?"

"Protecting me."

I was a little confused by what Jace was saying, but after a moment it hit me. His Papa was dead and Sage had told him that he was watching over and protecting him to make things better.

Sadly I had seen this happen before. When had his Papa died? Had he even met the man? That didn't matter right now. What mattered was finding the dog tags and getting them back to Sage.

"Jace," I said kneeling in front of him, "Do you know your Papa's name?"

"Zack Cross," Jace said nodding his head.

Making a mental note to ask Hardison to look up 'Zack Cross' I went back to cutting up the food. The least the little boy needed was some normalcy, though I doubted he was getting that around here.

There had to be something I could do to make things a little easier on the two of them. I had a feeling finding those dog tags would be the first way. At least it would help Sage in someway.

I had to admit that I liked Sage. He just had that presence that drew people to him. And it was obvious that he was a good father. He needed our help and I was going to make sure that happened.

"Eliot," Jace said climbing onto the table.

"What?" I asked stirring the soup.

"Hi."

Smiling slightly I placed a lid on the potato soup and turned towards Jace. The little boy was smiling happily his eyes dancing around the room though there was no way for him to see.

I had to admit I liked how Jace was acting. He didn't let the fact that he was blind hold him back. True he was only six, but he still had a bright out look on life though he's never seen anything.

Sitting at the table in front of Jace I reached out and gently rested my hand on top of his. Almost instantly Jace took it in his and started to run his hand over it. Trying to figure out something about me through my hand.

"Hurt?" Jace asked frowning.

"Not anymore," I said nodding, "I do get hurt a lot."

"Why?"

"It's my job."

Jace got a very serious look on his face as he patted his hands up my arm and over my chest until he got to my face. Sitting very still I allowed him to study my appearance knowing that this was probably making him feel better.

After awhile of sitting there Jace moved forward until he was able to wrap his arms around my neck. I might be able to cover my emotions, but I could never cover the damage I got from my work.

"Feel better?" Jace said pulling back.

"I do," I said smiling to myself, "Thank you, Darlin'."

Jace smiled happily before jumping off of the table and holding his hand out. I rested my hand in his and let myself be pulled out of the kitchen. The little boy was moving slowly making sure not to trip, but he was able to do it on his own.

That was another thing I had learned. It was so easy to try to do everything for someone with a disability. Jace could easily have asked me where to go, but he took the lead and pulled me.

Sage really was a good father. He had taught his son to be independent, but the way he was clutching my hand made me realize that he knew I'd help if he got into trouble.

It was a complete trust from the six year old. He knew my name, a little about what I looked like, and that I got hurt doing my job. Yet still he was putting his trust in me. It was a little surreal.

"Hi," Jace said waving wildly.

"Hi," Parker said waving back.

Jace looked around the room in confusion before slowly letting go of my hand and towards the sound. I could see everyone watching Jace with baited breath. They could tell that Jace couldn't seen and had no idea what to do.

It took almost a minute, but soon Jace was placing a hand on Parker's leg. A wide smile came to his lips as he waved once more. This time Parker didn't wave back. She simply cocked her head to the side.

"Hi," Jace said smiling.

"Hi," Parker said back, "Your eyes are weird."

"Parker," I growled out.

Jace turned towards me with a confused look before turning back to Parker and offering her his hand. Once their hands were together Jace pulled Parker down so she was kneeling in front of him.

"Born blind," Jace said pointing at his eyes.

"Does it hurt?" Parker asked confused.

"No. Like it."

"You like being blind?"

"Makes things fun. Hard. But fun."


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing. Slash. Sexual content. Cussing. Touchy subjects. Review. Enjoy!

* * *

"Sage," Sophie said when I walked out of the bathroom, "Are you alright?"

Smiling the best I could I nodded my head. It was easy to tell that she didn't believe me, but she wasn't going to say anything. Mostly likely because of the puffy red eyes.

Sophie motioned with her hand for me to follow her. She lead me into what I think was a living room and I couldn't help but laugh. Jace was sitting on a table with Parker staring at something in his hands.

"Daddy," Jace said smiling, "Happy?"

"Very," I said walking to him, "What are you doing?"

"Learning."

"Learning what?"

"Lock picking."

Everyone seemed to freeze when Jace said that. Were they expecting me to react badly to the news? Well, I guess most parents didn't want their kids to have that skill, but I didn't see the bad as long as he was taught when to use it as well.

When I was younger I was taught how to steal cars. Given I used it to take and sell cars to chop shops for money, but it was still a good skill to have whenever I got locked out of my car or forgot my keys.

"Show me," I said happily.

Jace let out a happy laugh before going back to show me exactly what Parker had been showing him. I had to admit that he was rather good at opening the lock. That I might be a little worried about.

"You're not upset that she's teaching Jace how to pick a lock?" Hardison asked confused.

"Picking locks, boosting cars," I said with a shrug, "As long as he knows when it's appropriate I'm fine."

"You know how to boost cars?"

I gave everyone in the room a half smile. Truthfully, I had done a lot of illegal things when I was younger. Very few of those things I was comfortable telling the people around me.

Luckily Jace decided at that moment to start talking to Parker again. He wanted to do something harder. Almost instantly Parker was pulling a harder lock out of a bag she had. Why did she have a bag full of locks?

For the first time since I got there I started to wonder who these people were exactly. No one in the legal section of life would know how to do this. Nope, they did something illegal.

As that thought bounced around in my head I thought about taking Jace and leaving. I had to admit that I didn't feel like they were the kind of illegal that would hurt me or my son.

"Daddy?" Jace said causing me to look down at him, "Can I?"

"Can you what?" I asked confused.

"Lala Land?"

"Shush the sass and answer the question. With a full sentence."

"Can I learn how to crack a safe?"

I stared at Jace for a moment longer before turning my head to Parker. She looked so happy at the thought of teaching my son this. Like a little kid that just got a new toy to play with.

Jace was a rational kid, well, as rational as a six year old could be. If I explained why it was wrong for him just use this skill then I didn't see the problem in him learning it.

"If I'm in the room with you," I said calmly, "And we talk about when you can and when you can't use this skill. Okay, Jace?"

"Yes, Daddy," Jace said grinning, "Teach me, Miss Parker."

The smile on Parker's face grew as she jumped off the table. Alright, Parker could pick a lock and crack a safe. How much was I going to bet that she was a thief for a living?

Turning around from Jace I saw everyone else staring at me like I had grown another head. Apparently they hadn't met someone that would give their child permission to learn these things.

"So," I said looking between them, "Can I have a map? I need to find a hotel for Jace and I to stay at."

"Don't," Nate said calmly, "Stay here. We're going to need your help anyway."

"Help? With what?"

Nate stared at me for a moment before nodding his head to Hardison. Hardison pulled out a remote of some sort and pointed it at a few screens against a wall. Soon pictures of my store and of the men that attacked me were on them.

Why did these people have these things on their screens? Or was the better question why did criminal's have basically my life on their screens? Now I was starting to have a bad feeling.

"What?" I asked confused.

"We're going to help you," Nate said calmly.

"Help me? How?"

An awkward silence filled the room as Nate and Sophie looked between each other for a moment. Was what they were about to say something that was horrible or something?

Honestly I was starting to feel bad about my decision to stay here. Especially since I knew that they were criminals. He was right. I was way too naïve and trusting of people. It was going to get me killed.

Still, I trusted the people before me. I couldn't believe that they would do anything to hurt Jace or I though. This really was a bad day for me and I knew it was going to get worse before it got better.

"Sage," Nate said stepping forward, "We work for people like you. People who the police won't or can't help."

"So you pick up where the law stops," I said nodding, "I can't pay you."

"You don't need to."

Crossing my arms over my chest I stared at Nate trying to figure everything out. They wanted to help me and, more likely then not, were a lot better in these situations then I was.

I didn't know if I could agree with them though. It didn't matter how much they were used to this or how long they'd been doing it. They were putting themselves in danger for me. I hated that thought.

I turned towards Sophie and saw that she was watching Jace. He was focusing all his energy on what Parker was teaching him. The English woman opened her mouth to say something only to freeze when I put my hand up.

"Okay," I said nodding, "On one condition."

"What?" Eliot asked staring at me.

"I'm involved every step of the way."

Eliot continued to stare at me before looking over at Nate. Neither of them seemed to like the idea, but if I was right they weren't going to kick me and Jace out over that.

"You'll stay here," Nate said calmly, "And do what we say when we say it. Do we have a deal?"

"Deal," I said with a shrug, "I don't want to fight. I just want to know what's going on. I want to know if anyone gets hurt because of me."

"It's what we do."

"Yeah, I worry and then freak out and then bake cookies. Don't ruin the magic."

A slight smile came to Nate's lips at that before he pointed behind me. Turning around I saw Jace doing a small happy dance and an open safe. Yeah, I was going to have to talk to him.

Jace and Parker were getting along so well though. They were becoming friends faster then I had ever seen before. Most kids stayed away from Jace once they saw his eyes.

I hated that more then anything. People saw that my son was blind and then they assumed that there was something wrong with him. He became the outcast of his school in less then a day.

"Alright," I said nodding, "We'll stay."

"Good," Sophie said smiling, "You'll need some things."

"I can go shopping tomorrow. I don't have much, but I have enough to get some things for Jace and I."

"Eliot, you should go with them. Just in case."

Eliot nodded his head once before turning on his heel and walking out of the room without a word. Hardison grimaced slightly while shaking his head. Seemed like Eliot did that a lot.

"Sorry about him, Man," Hardison said shaking his head.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"The way he reacted to you."

"Hardison, he's probably checking the soup he's making for Jace."

"Oh."

Seeing his face fall I couldn't help but smile at Hardison. He had been around Eliot for awhile now and it seemed that while they got along they also had an odd relationship.

"Hardison," I said softly, "Don't look for the bad in life. Not with your career. Because one day the bad is going to swallow you alive. And nothing…No one…Can bring you back from that."


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing. Slash. Sexual content. Cussing. Touchy subjects. Review. Enjoy!

* * *

"Got the info, Eliot," Hardison said softly, "Meet me in there when your done."

Nodding my head slightly I turned back to the dishes and continued washing them. Everyone had just finished eating, there were no leftovers and this was the last thing I needed to do before I left.

After dinner Sage took Jace back to the bathroom to give him a bath before putting him to bed. Before they had gone back though I had handed them a bag with some of my clothes.

The clothes were going to be baggy on both of them, but since they were getting clothes tomorrow it was fine. I just had to bring another bag of clothes to keep here tomorrow.

"Hey," I said walking up to Hardison, "What you got?"

"Gunnery Sergeant Zack Cross," Hardison said motioning to the screens, "Born March 4, 1978. Died January 21, 2008. He was deployed in Iraq at the time. He was shot trying to…Trying to protect two children that had wondered out of the village."

"Any connections to Sage?"

"They called each other a lot. Emailed. I can hack the…"

"Don't."

"What? Why?"

Staring at Hardison I wondered how he hadn't gotten what I meant yet. It was clear that Sage and Zack were together. At least it was clear after I had seen Sage's little break down after realizing Zack's dog tags weren't there.

I had to get the tags back to him. So far he had lost his home, almost lost his son, lost someone that was like a daughter to him, and was beat up because he refused to sellout his business. It was the least I could do.

"They were together, Hardison," I said calmly.

"Together?" Hardison said confused, "Oh. They were boyfriends."

"Yeah, something like that."

Turning back to the screens I stared at Zack. He looked like a serious person. Honestly, not someone I had thought Sage would be with. They seemed to be opposite personalities based off how they looked at least.

They were even opposite in appearance. Zack was an extremely tall man with deep dark brown skin. His head was shaved and there was no emotions in his almost completely black eyes.

"Who's that?" Sophie asked walking in with Parker and Nate.

"Zack Cross," Hardison said calmly, "He's…He dated Sage before…Before he was killed."

"You think this has something to do with Gallo?" Nate asked confused.

"No," I said shaking my head, "Just something I have to do."

"What's that?"

Looking at the floor I wondered what I was supposed to say. This was something that was close to Sage. I doubted that he wanted people he barely knew to know something as important as this.

After all this time together I knew that it I probably wouldn't get away with just anything nothing. No, they wanted answers and I was the only one, that was awake, that knew.

Sage had fallen apart though when he saw that Zack's dog tags were gone. It was obvious in that moment that he still loved the man and those tags were most likely the only thing he had left of him.

"Eliot," Sophie said softly.

"It's not my story to tell," I said crossing my arms, "Go to bed. We have a long day tomorrow."

Not giving anyone time to talk I walked into the kitchen and sat down. It was going to be awhile before everyone left, but I knew that I wasn't going to. I couldn't risk Gallo trying to come here to get Sage or Jace.

I sat in silence for a few minutes before hearing someone walk into the kitchen. Instantly I knew that I was Nate so I wasn't going to react. Anyways, he probably had something he wanted to say.

"You're getting attached," Nate said getting a glass of water.

"Am I?" I asked calmly.

"At least you're feeling protective of Sage's feelings."

"Something wrong with that?"

"Never said that. I'm just wondering how far the feelings go."

Before I could answer him Nate turned around and walked out of the kitchen. Feeling confusion fill me I wondered what the older man had meant. Why would my 'feelings' go far with Sage?

I would admit that I felt drawn to Sage, but he just had that type of personality. Everyone was drawn to the younger man. There was nothing else going on between the two of us.

So what was Nate talking about? Nate always did see things that no one else did. It's why he was so good at being the 'Mastermind' of our team. Something I was glad for as much as I disliked it.

My thoughts were cut short when I heard a door opening and footsteps coming closer to me. Instantly I tensed as I tried to figure out who was now walking through the hall and into the kitchen.

"Eliot?" Sage asked walking into the room, "That you?"

"Yes," I said calmly.

"Sorry, you're kind of blurry without my contacts."

Nodding my head I turned towards Sage only to freeze. Sage was wearing an old shirt of mine, it was literally almost falling off of his body since I was buffer then him though he was slightly taller, and his boxers.

Never in my life would I have ever thought I'd think this, but the man before me looked sexier then any woman I had ever been with. He was like my own personal sex god in an angel's exterior.

As my eyes raked over the younger man's body I noticed a small tattoo on his ankle. Without thinking I moved so I was kneeling in front of him to get a better look at the ink.

"Hatter?" I asked softly.

"What?" Sage said letting out a yawn.

"Your ankle says 'Hatter'."

"Oh, that's my nickname. Everyone's always said I'm mad as a Hatter. It stuck. I actually love it. Though it is a little weird because the Mad Hatter has been my favorite character for…Well, as long as I can remember. If you'd like you can call me Hatter too. Oh, that reminds me. Halloween is coming up soon and I have to get my costume. Actually I have to decide on a costume. You see I…"

Sage continued to explain to me about his Halloween costume, but honestly I wasn't listening to a word. I was staring at his lips though. At least at the two small rings that circled his lower lip.

I wanted to know what those lips felt like against mine. How those rings would change the kiss. See if they would make it more pleasurable then any kiss I had had before now.

Why was I suddenly thinking about kissing a man? I wasn't gay. I've never been even the slightest bit curious about my sexuality. At least I had never been curious until now.

"Eliot," Sage asked placing a hand on my shoulder, "Are you alright? You look a little pale. Would you like a glass of warm milk?"

"Warm milk?" I asked slightly amused.

"Yeah, sorry. Whenever Jace is sad or sick or has a nightmare I make him warm milk and read to him. I guess seeing anyone look sick makes my mind automatically go to warm milk. I can just get you some…"

"Warm milk would be fine."

Sage smiled happily at me before guiding me back to my chair. As soon as I was sitting down he busied himself around the kitchen until he finally had a pan and the milk out.

For a moment neither of us said anything and surprisingly it felt completely fine. Sage just stirred the milk while I watched him. It was like we had done something like this before.

"Once upon a time," Sage said softly, "There was a librarian. This librarian was alone. Lost. Cursed to walk in the shadows alone for all of his life. His screams and cries never to be heard even as the people of the kingdom rushed around him. He did anything and everything to get someone to notice…To love him. And that took its toll.

"After all of his searching he thought he found what he had been waiting for. He thought he found that love. She wasn't what he needed. Though she gave him a beautiful son before leaving. Now the librarian was once against lost in the shadows. Ones he could never allow his son to see.

"Until one day when he fell in love with a soldier. He loved this soldier with all of his heart. And they planned to live together, happily, for the rest of their lives. The soldier had a job to do though. One that involved him leaving a lot of the time. One day the librarian was found by another soldier. He informed the librarian of the killing of his soldier. This soldier gave the librarian a necklace that belonged to his love. He swore to keep it safe.

"As the soldier left the librarian was once again lost in the shadows. The shadows had grown stronger. Darker. The librarian couldn't see the light. He feared he never would again. His only reason for living became his son. And there he stayed. In the shadows. Lost and alone...The end."


	6. Chapter 6

I own nothing. Slash. Sexual content. Cussing. Touchy subjects. Review. Enjoy!

* * *

"Daddy," Jace said shaking me, "Wake up. Breakfast."

Groaning theatrically I opened my eyes and saw Jace giggling softly. I loved my sons personality in the morning. He was always so happy and upbeat. It helped fight back the nightmares I had at night.

That was something I had been worried about last night. I had nightmares almost every night and I didn't want Jace to find out about them. I couldn't risk him asking me about them.

Right now though I truly didn't want to leave the bed. Not after last night. Why did I tell Eliot all of those about myself? And why the hell did I have to do it in fairy tale story version?

"Daddy?" Jace asked curiously.

"I'll meet you in there, Sweetie," I said smiling.

"Hurry. Apple Pancakes."

Jace ran out of the bedroom leaving me to sigh sadly. I hated myself now more then ever. I should be happy that I have my son. And I was happy. I loved him with all of my heart, but still I felt alone. What kind of person did that make me?

Standing up slowly I quickly changed into the clothes that Eliot had let me borrow yesterday. They were too big for me, but still it was nice of him to let me use them for today.

Man, how was I supposed to face Eliot? He probably saw me as this broken little boy. And I couldn't blame him. That's exactly what I was. I was completely and utterly broken.

Sighing I threw on a pair of pant and put in my contacts. I really needed to get a new pair of glasses. I could only wear my contacts for a few hours before they started bothering my eyes too much.

"Daddy," Jace said his mouth full of food.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," I said kissing the top of his head.

"Sorry."

Smiling softly at my son I reached over him and picked up a piece of bacon from his plate. Almost instantly a pout was on his lips, but he didn't say anything when I pulled it in half and handing half back to him.

"I can just make you your own plate," Eliot said staring at me from the stove.

"No thank you," I said smiling slightly, "I'm not really all that hungry."

Eliot nodded slightly, but kept his eyes on me. Was he going to be watching me the whole time I was here? Of course he was. He probably thought that I wasn't a good father to Jace.

I couldn't blame him for that. Being a good father was the only thing I had left in this world and considering that I probably would be dead right now if not for the fact I had a son.

"Sophie says we'll leave after Jace finishes eating," Eliot said his eyes still not leaving me.

Nodding my head once I turned away from Eliot hoping he didn't notice how nervous I felt. The last thing I had wanted was to give him something to hold over me, but now he had that.

I knew that with one call he could have Jace taken from me and there would be nothing I could do. No, I couldn't lose my son just because I was too stupid to let myself slip up like that.

An awkward quiet filled the kitchen as Jace ate. My heart started beating faster and faster as my thoughts got ahead of me. There was only one thing on my mind though. And that was getting my son somewhere safe.

"Daddy," Jace said causing me to turn to him.

"Yes, Sweetie?" I asked softly.

"Shopping?"

"That's right. We're going to go shopping. Maybe I'll even buy you that hat we saw last week."

"The puppy ears?"

"Yes, the puppy ears."

"Yay!"

Laughing at my sons face I lifted him up while going to the sink to get a damp rag. My son might be a lot of things, but a clean eater wasn't one of them. Especially with something like pancakes.

Once Jace was cleaned up Sophie and Eliot led us downstairs and into a car. It was sweet and a little odd, but there was already a seat installed for Jace that I knew was brand new.

After all of us were in the car and driving to the mall I managed to look at Eliot. He was driving calmly while Sophie talked about something or another that I honestly wasn't listening to.

He didn't look like he was about to call Child Protective Services on me, but I still was unsure. He must see me as an unfit parent. I know that's how I see myself most of the time.

"Where to first?" Sophie said as we climbed out of the car.

"Aero!" Jace said bouncing in my arms.

Smiling happily I started walking towards the store. It was Jace's favorite store so I really should have known, but for some reason I still felt the need to ask. Well, his favorite clothing store at least.

Out of every store that was in the mall Jace and I spent the most amount of time in Barnes & Nobles. Books had become a huge part of both my and my sons life and that was something I truly loved.

"Jeans first," Jace said happily.

"Where oh where did you learn to be so bossy?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"Just lucky. Come on, Daddy. Wait. Mall."

With a sigh I shook my head and wondered why I thought I could get through the trip without Jace remembering. Sometimes I wished that boy and as bad a memory as I did.

"I don't understand," Sophie said confused.

"Every time we go to the mall," I said smiling, "I buy Jace ice cream. It's a tradition."

"Yup," Jace said nodding his head quickly, "Mint."

"Yes, Sir. I'll be right back you guys."

After handing Jace to Sophie I started to make my way out of the store only to feel someone following me. Quickly turning around I saw that it was just Eliot. That, of course, made me feel even more afraid.

The walk to the ice cream shop was awkward and not just on my end. Eliot must still be trying to figure out if he should call CPS. It would probably be better if he just got it over with.

"Sage," Eliot said calmly, "I think…"

"What kind of ice cream do you think Sophie would like?" I said cutting him off, "She seems like someone who would like caramel in it. What do you think? Maybe not though. I mean, she could go for something like a sherbet. Oh, they have this wicked sweet pineapple…"

Before I could finish the sentence Eliot drug me into a men's room and, after making sure we were the only ones there, locked the door behind us. As much as I didn't want to think it I wondered if he was going to hit me.

"I think," Eliot all but growled out, "I know where your dog tags are."

"What?" I asked with a gasp, "H-How? Where?"

"I believe the men Gallo sent after you took them when they beat you. When we go to take Gallo down…"

Listening to Eliot explain that he was going to get them back when they team went up against Gallo I couldn't help but freeze. I knew this is what they were doing to help me and my son, but suddenly I couldn't let them do this.

"No," I said shaking my head, "You're going to get hurt."

"It's what I do," Eliot said shrugging.

"I don't care if it's 'what you do'. You're not going after them."

"The dog tags…"

"Okay, Eliot, yes, I want the tags back. I feel like what little of my heart was left died the second I found out that they were gone. But they're just dog tags. I won't ask you to risk your life to get them back."

"They beat you. They tried to kill Jace. They did kill Holly."

"I know. That's why I'm going to give her what she wants."

Eliot looked wild for a moment before spinning around and punching the wall. Flinching slightly I waited until he turned back when I saw the blood start to pool on his knuckles.

"Eliot," I said grabbing some paper towels, "Come here."

"It's fine," Eliot growled once more.

"I don't care. Come here."

Though he didn't look pleased about it Eliot moved over and placed his hand under the water. After getting some soap in my hands I gently cleaned the cuts and patted the knuckles dry.

It was then that I realized just how calloused his hands felt. They were so warm though. So inviting. I wanted to move so I was placed in them and never move from that spot.

"Eliot," I said pulling back, "I don't want you hurt."

"It's my job," Eliot said softly.

"Yeah, but it's my choice. I know I said yes before, but now the answers no."


	7. Chapter 7

I own nothing. Slash. Sexual content. Cussing. Touchy subjects. Review. Enjoy!

* * *

"Eliot," Jace said sitting on a bench.

Jace and I were waiting outside a store for Sophie and Sage to come back from trying on clothes. I had never gone shopping with Sophie before, but so far it was exactly like I had thought.

Though I couldn't keep my mind focused on her or the trip. No, the only thing that was really on my mind was Sage. No matter how much I truly didn't want to think of the younger man.

At first it started out as me trying to figure out how to convince him that us going after Gallo was the right thing to do. Then he walked out in these amazingly tight red plaid pants.

To say my thoughts went bad was a complete understatement. No one could blame me though. They were practically panted on and he had to bend over at one point in time. Yeah, I couldn't get that image out of my mind.

"Yeah?" I grunted out.

"Sad," Jace said sighing.

"Your sad? Why?"

"Daddy. Daddy sad. Makes me sad."

Sighing I looked at the little boy and saw that the sadness wasn't just in his voice, but his whole body. I never thought I'd see someone look so emotional without having to fake it.

"Do you know why your Daddy's sad?" I asked softly.

"Papa's dead," Jace said his voice catching, "Don't remember Papa. Love him. Don't remember him."

"I don't doubt you love him."

"Wish he didn't."

"Wish who didn't what?"

"Daddy. Remember."

Freezing I turned back to Jace and saw tears streaming down his face. Did he know what he was saying? Was it possible that Sage was really that sad about Zack's death?

"Jace," I started to say.

"No," Jace said vehemently, "Daddy sad! Daddy no sad. Make Daddy no sad!"

Before I could do anything Jace went running into the store leaving me shocked. Blinking twice I took off after the little boy, but by the time I got to him Jace was already in Sage's arms.

Half of me expected Sage to be angry about this, but instead he gave me a sad look while trying to calm his son down. Though he didn't blame me I couldn't help but feel guilty.

"What's going on?" Sophie asked softly.

"Jace is sad because Sage is sad," I said back to her.

"Ah. What are you going to do?"

"What?"

"Eliot, we both know you want to do something about this situation. So, what are you going to do?"

Staring at Sophie I shook my head softly. I should have known she'd figure out that something was going. And if Nate knew that meant that she also knew about this situation. Maybe not everything, but they knew enough.

"Jace is getting a little tired," Sage said walking up to us, "Are we done?"

"We only got clothes," Sophie said calmly, "Do you need anything else?"

With a shake of his head Sage went to the cashier and quickly paid for the clothes and started to leave. The broken look he had on last night was back with a vengeance now.

The drive back to the apartment was just as quiet as the drive to the mall. At least it would have been if not for Jace whimpering every few minutes. How did that sound not break Sage?

When we got to the apartment Sage took Jace back into the room they were using and closed the door behind them. Once the door was closed Sophie turned to me and gave me a sad smile.

"What are you going to do?" Sophie said before turning and walking away.

As much as I hated to admit it Sophie was right. I felt the need to do something. I needed to figure out a way to help Sage and Jace. Especially since Jace was basically begging me to help his dad.

Turning to the kitchen I started making some tea hoping that Sage would come out soon. I had a few things to talk to him about and if the tea kept both of us calm then all the better.

As I was pouring the hot water into a cup Sage walked into the kitchen. He looked absolutely tired, but gave me a soft smile as he took the cup from my hands and sat at the table.

"I'm sorry," Sage said his voice barely over a whisper, "I don't know what was going on in Jace's head."

"You were," I said calmly.

"What?"

"Before Jace ran to you he told me that he wishes you didn't remember his Papa."

Instantly a look of pure heartache and guilt appeared on Sage's face. I knew he wasn't meaning to do it, but in the end Jace was seeing just how much this was affecting his Dad.

"I shouldn't…" Sage said shaking his head, "I should have known better. I thought…I thought I was hiding it well enough."

"We always do," I said taking a sip.

"What am I supposed to do?"

I could tell that Sage wasn't actually asking me, but I felt like I should have the answer. I wanted to be able to have a quick fix. Sadly, I knew there was nothing I could really do at all.

"I love him," Sage said shaking his head, "He saved me."

"Saved you?" I asked confused.

"I…I was a junkie for most of my life. Heroin. That's why I know how to boost a car. Anyway, Zack found me on the street one night. I had accidentally O. so Zack took me to the hospital. After that he'd stop by my house everyday and take care of not only me, but Jace. He basically moved in for two years until he…Until he was deployed. He'd only been there two months before he was killed."

Staring at Sage I saw tears streaming down his face. Though his sobs weren't as loud as his sons I still felt my heart ache. I never wanted to see either of them crying ever again.

"Sage," I said sighing.

"I need a cigarette," Sage said running a hand through his hair.

"You smoke?"

"Yeah, bad habit, I know. But it could be worse. Why do you keep staring at me?"

I felt my heart stop when he asked that. My staring hadn't been subtle by any means, but I didn't think that he was going to ask me about it. What was I supposed to tell him?

Of course I knew that Sage was gay, but I wasn't. Sage obviously needed someone to take care of him and while I wanted that to be me I wasn't sure I was the right person for that.

What was I thinking? I wasn't gay. I just wanted to kiss those lips. To feel his body gently rub against mine as moans and pants fell from his lips. God, this was killing me.

"Are you going to call CPS?" Sage asked staring at me.

"What?" I asked surprised, "Why would I do that?"

"After last night…"

"Sage, you didn't do anything wrong last night. I wasn't watching you because I thought Jace was in any danger. I was watching because I thought…Think you are in trouble."

Confusion covered Sage's face causing his lips to form a pout. He looked so kissable in that moment that I lost the control I had. Which is something that very really happens anymore.

Leaning forward I ran a hand through Sage's hair before tugging him to me and kissing him gently. The kiss only lasted a few seconds before I was back on my side of the table.

Once I was sitting back down I saw the confusion grow on Sage's face. I hadn't meant to do that at all, but there was just something about the man that made me lose everything I thought I knew.

"Eliot?" Sage asked confused.

"I know," I said sighing, "That's why I was staring at you."

"Because you wanted to kiss me? I mean, you're gay? Because my gaydar is very rarely wrong and…"

"I'm not gay."

"Okay, why did you kiss me then?"

"I wanted to."

"But you're not gay?"

"No."

"Then why…What are you expecting to come from this? Because you can't just kiss me and then turn away and act like nothing happened. I won't let you walk away after kissing me. So, what do you want to happen?"

"Go out with me."


	8. Chapter 8

I own nothing. Slash. Sexual content. Cussing. Touchy subjects. Review. Enjoy!

* * *

"Sage," Eliot said softly, "Are you ready to go?"

Biting my lower lip I tugged slightly at my lip ring before looking down at Jace. My son was sleeping for the night and Sophie was going to be taking care of him while I went on a date with Eliot.

That was a weird sentence. When I had met the older man I had never thought that I would be going out with him. He was so much like Zack, but at the same time he was different.

Eliot was more…gruff then Zack. Though they were both strong, silent men. It didn't matter though. As much as they were alike in some ways I couldn't help but see the differences. And I loved that.

I didn't want another Zack. Truthfully, I wasn't sure I wanted another person at all. Right now though with Eliot in front of me I couldn't help but wonder what would happen if we did get together.

Eliot was amazingly gorgeous. There was no doubt about that. And his voice. That was something I was going to be dreaming about whether or not this whole thing worked out.

"Sage," Eliot said knocking me from my thoughts.

"Right," I said nodding, "Let's go."

Eliot gave me a slight smile before motioning with his head for me to follow. He hadn't told me where we were going yet, but both of us were dressed rather nicely so it was a nice place.

We got to Eliot's truck and started to make our way to the restaurant. Out of the corner of my eye I saw his hands gripping the steering wheel tightly letting me know he was nervous.

"You look nice," I said taking pity on him, "You're one of the few men in the world that can pull off long hair."

"Thank you," Eliot said nodding his head, "I like it."

"I have to ask. How do you feel about people touching it?"

Eliot looked at me like he was ready to snap, but instead froze and looked back at the road. Seemed like I caused him to act differently. I wonder if that's a good or bad thing.

"Eliot," I said taking a chance, "Can I touch your hair?"

"Fine," Eliot said softly.

Smiling to myself I gently reached forward and placed a small section in my fingers. The hair was amazingly soft, something I didn't really associate with Eliot. It fit him though.

"Really nice," I said in a whisper.

Without thinking I leaned forward and continued to play with his hair. I always did have a thing about hair. If people ever played with mine they'd realize just how much I loved it.

I could feel the truck come to a stop in front of a restaurant, but I didn't pull away. Right now I just wanted to play with Eliot's hair and forget about everything that was going.

"Sage," Eliot whispered back, "We should go in."

"Right," I said pulling back, "Let's go."

Pulling away fully from Eliot I let him led me into the restaurant and do all the gentlemanly things that I could tell he loved. Secretly, it was something that I loved just as much.

Dinner started off a little awkward, but soon a small smirk was on Eliot's face while I tried not to die of laughter. It was one of the best first dates I had ever had and I wanted more.

I hadn't gone on a date in a few years and now I never wanted this to end. Eliot was just too perfect. Honestly, it helped that I knew what type of person that the man before me was.

By the time dinner was over I knew that I had made the right decision. If all of this worked out in Eliot's mind then I would be happy to continue this. It really was up to Eliot though.

I had never dated a man that had been completely straight their whole life. Zack, though he was basically in the closet to everyone he knew, was gay. And of course the few boyfriends I had in high school, but Eliot was different.

Eliot had no idea what he was doing, but he was still trying. Was it possible that he really liked me or was this just a little crush? Whatever it was I knew that I wanted more.

"You're joking," I said as we drove home.

"No," Eliot said shaking his head, "I actually did that."

Grinning at Eliot I watched him as he pulled the truck in front of the apartment. I couldn't believe that the date was going to end. This had been the best night I had had in awhile.

Eliot had shut the truck out, but neither of us moved to get out. I guess I wasn't the only one that didn't want this to end. Now to see what Eliot was going to do about this.

"Eliot," I started to say.

Before I could get anything else out Eliot's lips had claimed mine. Almost instantly he started to pull back again, but before he got very far I threaded my hand through his hair and brought his lips back.

His lips felt so amazing against mine. I knew that I should pull away, that this was all knew for him, but I loved this feeling. This wasn't just about me though. It was about Eliot too.

"Sorry," I said pulling away.

"Don't be," Eliot said gruffly before attaching his lip back to mine.

Groaning softly I quickly unbuckled the seatbelt and moved so I was pressed against Eliot. His hands threaded through my hair and gave a soft tug causing me to arch into him.

I could feel the smirk come onto Eliot's lips as he moved us so he was hovering over me on the seat. Pulling back from the kiss I stared at Eliot before a soft giggle fell from my lips.

"What?" Eliot asked confused.

"Nothing," I said shaking my head, "I guess I just wasn't expecting this to go this far."

"Do you want to stop?"

"Hell no."

Grabbing the back of Eliot's head I pulled his head back down while running my hands over his back. He was so built. I wanted to see exactly what was hiding under his clothes.

"Eliot," I moaned out as he pulled my shirt over my head.

"Tell me if it's too much," Eliot said his hand down my chest.

"Not enough."

Eliot looked like a predator as he pulled his shirt off as well. Once his shirt hit the floor I couldn't help but moan loudly at the sight of him. How could a man be that attractive?

Moving forward I pressed my lips to his neck and started to gently suck on it. A groan fell from Eliot's lips as a hand curled in my hair and kept me pressed against his neck.

As my hands moved over his body I couldn't help but notice how scarred he was. Maybe I didn't know as much about him as I wished I did, but still. I wanted to try this with him.

"Sage," Eliot growled out.

"What?" I whispered into his ear, "Is something wrong?"

Another groan fell from his lips causing me to wonder what was going on in his head. It was obvious that he liked me, apparently I was the only guy he'd ever liked, but I still wasn't sure what he wanted.

"Eliot," I said pushing him back slightly, "I don't think…"

"Don't think," Eliot said shaking his head, "I don't know why, but you make me not think. You make me lose control. Do you know how dangerous that is?"

"No, I don't. Eliot, I have a son. I can't just go off and be some quick fuck or something."

Eliot stared at me for a moment before cupping my cheek and pulling me into a soft, slow kiss. The type of kiss that would have me going weak at the knee if I was standing up.

"You're not a quick fuck, Sage," Eliot said his eyes never leaving mine, "I don't know what I feel for you, but I do feel something. I want to…I want you. I know that. You're the only person that makes me forget who…What I am."

"And what are you?" I asked running a comforting hand over his chest.

"A monster."

Staring at Eliot I couldn't help but let his words slowly sink in. Eliot thought of himself as a monster? Was that really a word that could describe the man that was in front of me?

"I'm a junkie whore," I said softly.

"What?" Eliot asked confused.

"When I wanted drugs and I didn't have enough money I didn't just boost cars. I also…I sold myself."

"You sold yourself?"

"Yeah. You're not the only one with a dark past, Eliot. You're not the only one that has something to lose in this. You're not alone."


	9. Chapter 9

I own nothing. Slash. Sexual content. Cussing. Touchy subjects. Review. Enjoy!

* * *

"Eliot," Jace said from the kitchen table.

"Yeah?" I said buttering some toast.

"Daddy still sad."

When Jace said that it felt like my heart was breaking. I don't know when or how these two got under my skin, but I cared about Sage and Jace more then I had ever thought was possible anymore.

After everything I've done I knew that it was just hurt if I let people around me. Whether because they couldn't handle what I've done or because the people after me went after them someone was going to get hurt at some point in time.

Of course, I had to meet the only people that could get past every barrier I had put around myself. And all they had to do was smile. I hated that it was so easy, but at the same time I loved it just as much.

"I know," I said softly.

"You sad?" Jace asked biting his lip.

"No."

"You make Daddy happy?"

"I don't know."

Jace nodded his head at that. I wasn't sure if he understood everything that was going on, but he was trying. Anyway, the only thing that mattered to him was whether or not his Daddy was happy.

As I finished making breakfast I watched as Parker came in and started talking to Jace. Those two seemed to get along with each other really well. And since Sage gave his permission Parker was teaching him how to break into things.

Jace was a quick learner and was already breezing through picking, but it was getting a little harder now that she was trying to teach him the different models of safes and how to get in.

"And the lesson begins," Sage says walking into the kitchen.

"Daddy," Jace yelled happy.

"Hey, Sweetie. Hello Parker. How's the teaching going?"

Jace instantly went into detail about everything Parker was teaching him. The little boy was talking so quickly that I was having a hard time following him, but Sage seemed perfectly fine.

"That seems fun," Sage said with a nod, "But I'm going to have to cut this lesson short."

"Why?" Parker asked pouting.

"My appointment to get new glasses is in a ten minutes. Parker, if you'd like you can come and continue to teach Jace. On one condition."

"What?"

"Don't steal anything. Because if you do I cut off the lessons and I'll stop thinking about letting you show Jace how to use that harness."

Parker lit up like a light when Sage said that. No one on the team was very willing to learn Parker's set of skills and that had saddened her. Now she had someone willing and she didn't want to lose that.

"Deal," Parker said jumping up.

Sage laughed softly at Parker before picking up a piece of toast. As he took a bite out of it his eyes met mine. A bright blush came to his cheeks before he picked up Jace's juice and drinking it slightly.

"Why don't you two get ready?" Sage said calmly.

"I am ready," Parker said confused.

Before Sage could say anything else Jace was pulling Parker out of the kitchen leaving the two of us alone. I knew that we needed to talk, but for some reason I wished we could put it off for a little longer.

"Hey," Sage said softly.

"Hi," I said nodding my head.

Sage and I continued to stare at each other for a few minutes until Sage let out a soft sigh. I was about to ask him what he was thinking when Sage's lips were suddenly attached to mine.

Groaning softly I threaded a hand into his hair and plunged my tongue into his mouth. I was slowly getting addicted to his kisses. I couldn't say that I was upset about that though.

"Still feel something?" Sage asked breaking the kiss.

"Yes," I said slightly amused.

"Good. Now, are you coming with us? Or do you have something to do?"

"I have something to do. And you're not going to like it."

I felt like hitting myself when I said that. It was never my intention to tell Sage what I was going to do. Still I couldn't back out of it now. I had to tell him exactly what I meant.

Last night the team had meet up and we figured out what we were going to do about Gallo. We had come up with a plan to give not only Sage his business, but to get everyone else their businesses back.

We had figured Gallo would react the best to Sophie, but she'd need someone there to watch out for her. So I got to be her security detail during this case. At least for now.

"You're going after Gallo," Sage said nodding.

"We are," I said staring at him.

"Nothing I can say?"

"No."

Sage nodded his head a few more times before threading his hand through my hair and pulling me into another kiss. The kiss wasn't long, but by the time he pulled back both of us were panting.

"You'll learn something about me, Eliot," Sage said smiling to himself, "I feel. I throw myself into everything. Okay?"

"Okay," I said calmly.

"Good. Then also understand this. Don't get hurt or I'm going to glare at you."

Smiling slightly at that I knew that it was Sage's way of saying he cared. I had never had someone know what I do and be around long enough to care. It was an odd feeling.

I pressed one last kiss to Sage's lips before pushing him away gently. He rolled his eyes at me, but walked out of the apartment leaving me standing there alone when Sophie and Nate walked in.

"How was the date?" Sophie asked with a smile.

"Fine," I said shortly.

Sophie held up her hands in mock surrender before motioning for me to follow her. We were back in work mode and, luckily, that was something I could do without much thought.

I knew how to do my job and I prided myself on that. Nothing was going to fog up my mind when I had a job to do. Hopefully, Sage was going to understand that once he knew my job.

Helping Sophie into the back of a jet black Mercedes I drove to the meeting place that Nate had already set up. It took awhile to get to the building since it was on the other side of the city, but I kept my mind clear.

When we got to the meeting place I noticed that their security was amateur at best. These weren't pros in any sense of the word. The only reason they got people to do what they said was because of brut strength.

If this was anything to go by then it was going to be easy to take these people down. Not that I was going to take this lightly. I knew just how drastically things could change if we weren't on guard.

"Miss Gallo," Sophie said a soft Russian accent.

"Please, call me Vanessa," Gallo said smirking, "You're Miss Lutz?"

"Yes."

"And who is this?"

Vanessa gave me once over while licking her lower lip. Admittedly she was an attractive woman. Long wavy brown hair, deep naturally tanned skin, and chocolate brown eyes. Add that to the fact that she was all legs. Yes, very attractive.

She was also the person that had threatened who knows how many businesses owners, beat Sage, killed Holly, and almost killed Jace. No matter how beautiful she was she was deadly.

"Jackson," Sophie said calmly.

"And what does Jackson do?" Vanessa asked circling me.

"Whatever I wish."

A soft appreciative noise fell from Vanessa's lips as she walked back to her desk and sat down. Everything about her was saying that she wanted me to notice her, but that was never going to happen.

Sophie turned the woman's attention back to her and started to discuss a business transaction. As they talked I took catalog of everything in the room. Seemed this was the first time Vanessa had played this game, but she was a quick study.

Near the end of the conversation I noticed something around Vanessa's neck. It was a thin silver chain that lead to something hidden under her t-shirt. She was wearing the dog tags.

I felt I surge of anger fill me. Those tags meant everything to Sage and here this woman was wearing them. I was going to have to tell Sophie to get them back before the case was over.

"We'll be in touch," Vanessa said standing up, "I do hope you'll bring Jackson with you again. I would love to get to know him better."


	10. Chapter 10

I own nothing. Slash. Sexual content. Cussing. Touchy subjects. Review. Enjoy!

* * *

"Hello, Sage," Sophie said sitting in the chair next to me.

"Hey," I said with a smile, "How's the con going?"

"Well, those Eliot has asked me to talk to you about something."

Cocking my head to the side I wondered what Eliot couldn't talk to me directly about. I knew it had nothing to do with whatever relationship he and I had going so it must be about the con.

I was in the middle of the con in some ways, but still I wasn't such a big part that I would need to answer any questions. Mostly because they all knew everything that I knew already, but still.

"Eliot told me about Zack," Sophie said slowly.

"Oh," I said feeling my heart stop.

I had been avoiding thinking about Zack since Eliot kissed me. I knew that the second I did I was going to start having all these doubts and that was the last thing I wanted to deal with right now.

No matter how much I ran away from it though I was going to have to face it at some point. Did that point have to be now though? Why did I have to face everything right now?

"More specifically he told me about his dog tags," Sophie said resting a hand on my arm.

"Why?" I asked my voice barely above a whisper.

"When we were talking to Gallo he noticed that she was wearing them."

My eyes widened at that. She was taking everything from me. Holly and my business. She tried to take Jace. Now she was wearing the only thing I had left of the man I loved.

Standing up I slowly walked away from Sophie knowing that I needed to calm down. When she said that it was like everything finally hit me. Everything that had happened the past few days.

Tears filled my eyes as I shakily ran a hand through my hair. No, I couldn't break down right now. I had pushed away all that had happened for a reason. I couldn't face it now.

"Sage," Sophie said softly, "I know you don't want to face this. I'm not going to make you either. Eliot told me this because he knows I'm going to be the person that can get them back for you. That's what he wanted me to tell you."

"Thank you," I said not looking at her.

Sophie nodded her head while giving me a soft smile before leaving the room. I knew that she thought I wanted to be alone right now, and part of me did, but at the same time being alone was the last thing I needed.

I couldn't spend time with Jace since he had gone to the park with Hardison and Parker. Both him and the blonde needed to blow off some of the energy they had and Hardison was going to supervise. Didn't know how good of an idea that was.

Sighing I moved into the bedroom that Jace and I were staying in and sat on the bed. If I was going to have a breakdown over everything that was happening then I was going to do it alone.

Holly was only sixteen. She had her whole life ahead of her. Hell, she had early acceptance to Stanford. She had wanted to be a lawyer and with how she argued I knew she'd do an amazing job.

She was never going to get the chance now. All because I was too stubborn to just agree with whatever Gallo had wanted. I mean, could working for her be as bad as the situation I was in now?

In that same night Jace was almost killed the same way. If not for Eliot he would have been. I probably would have been killed as well. It was because of Eliot and this team that my son and I were alive now.

All of this, Holly's death, the attempt on my sons life, and my beating, it was all my fault. I should have just said yes to Gallo. Who did I think I was going up against someone like that? I was completely stupid for that.

Now I had to face everything between Eliot and I and Zack and I. It was obvious that Eliot liked me, he wouldn't have kissed me if he didn't, but did I really like him too or was it because of the situation?

I hated to admit that I had no idea and I was going to have to tell Eliot that at some point. There was no way I could keep him thinking that there was a possibility that we'd get together when I didn't know.

"Sage," Eliot said knocking on the door before opening it.

"Hey," I said as he closed it behind him.

"You're thinking."

"I am."

"Don't make any decisions yet."

"Why not? You think time will push me to think something differently?"

Eliot stared into my eyes for a moment before slowly leaning forward and pressing his lips to mine gently. Almost instantly my mind went blank as I felt a warmth fill me.

Threading my fingers through his hair I brought him closer to me not wanting him to break the kiss just yet. Right now, in his arms, he was giving me the safest feeling I had ever felt.

Our movements were slow as Eliot pushed us back so we were laying on the bed. I couldn't help but groan softly when I felt his warm body leaning over mine brushing against it every few moments.

"Just wait to think," Eliot whispered against my lips, "Until we're done with the con."

"Okay," I said looking into his eyes.

Eliot smiled slightly before kissing me again. Parting my lips I felt the older mans tongue slip through them and tangle with mine. Though the kiss was deepening he kept it slow and sensual.

Breaking the kiss Eliot leaned down and started to slowly bite at my neck. I felt myself arch against him causing him to move closer to me until he was resting gently on top of me.

"El," I said between pants.

"Want me to stop?" Eliot muttered against my neck.

"Depends."

"On?"

"Whether or not you're sure you want this."

Eliot pulled back fully and stared down at me. A thoughtful look came into his eyes before he looked at the wall behind me. I was ready to have him get off of me when he looked back down.

"I'm not thinking closely about it either," Eliot said calmly.

"After the con?" I asked hopefully.

"After the con."

Smiling softly at that I surged forward and pulled him into another kiss. I could feel the laugh rumble through his chest, but I was more concerned with keeping him against me.

I had to admit that it was nice that Eliot and I were on the same page. Neither of us really had any idea what was going to happen once the con was over, but I don't think either of us cared.

"Daddy," Jace yelled from somewhere in the apartment.

"I should go," I said breaking the kiss.

Eliot made a noise of agreement, but trailed kisses down my neck. Groaning softly I arched into him before pulling back and giving him the best unamused look I could muster.

"Either I go or he comes in here," I said calmly, "But this is it."

Eliot gave me that sexy smirk of his and started to get off of the bed. I couldn't let him walk away with that look so when both of us were standing I pulled him into one last deep kiss.

"Jace," I said opening the bedroom door, "How was…What happened?"

In front of me was a mud covered Jace and Hardison. They looked like they had literally bathed in a mud pit. Parker seemed to be the only person that was still perfectly clean.

Jace had a huge smile on his face as he lifted his hands above his head expecting me to pick him up. I rolled my eyes to myself before leaning down and lifting him into my arms.

"Anyone want to explain what happened?" I asked turning to Parker and Hardison.

"Playing!" Jace screamed happily.

"Playing what?"

"Hide and seek."

"And you and Hardison thought the perfect place to hide was in a pool of mud? Don't answer that. Both of you. Bath."

Hardison opened his mouth to argue, but one nicely placed look had him shuffling out of the room and into one of the other bathrooms while I looked down at my son while shaking my head.

"I love you, Daddy," Jace said smiling widely.

"I love you too," I said softly.

"Am I in trouble?"

"For playing in the mud? Of course not. Though I doubt Nate will be pleased to see mud all over his floor. So, let's get you cleaned up and then we'll clean this place up."

"Yes, Daddy."


	11. Chapter 11

I own nothing. Slash. Sexual content. Cussing. Touchy subjects. Review. Enjoy!

* * *

"Eliot, Sophie," Hardison said through the com, "Get out of there."

I could see Sophie ever so slightly stiffen at that. We were once again meeting with Gallo and hopefully this was going to be the last one, but as usual, something had to go wrong.

With how Hardison sounded I knew that it had something to do with the guards. He always got nervous when it came to doing something physical. It was times like this I was glad I could distinguish emotions behind the mans voice.

Before either of us had a chance to say anything the door opened. Three more of Gallo's security guards walked in. From their stance I knew that they thought they had figured everything out.

"Miss Lutz," Gallo said smirking, "I believe our little…Agreement is over."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Sophie said shrugging, "I guess I will take my offer else where."

"I'm afraid not. You see, I like you're plans. I like them so much that I'm going to do them myself. You know, cut out the middle man."

Hearing the click of a gun behind me I moved quickly and took it out of the mans hands while disarming it. I could see the surprise on his face when I did that, but almost instantly it was turned into anger.

I dodged the first few punches while landing a few of my own. Easily knocking out the first guard I started fighting with the three others when I heard a woman scream from behind me.

Instantly I could tell that it wasn't from Sophie, but I knew that meant that Sophie was fighting. That was an idea that I didn't like. Fighting and protecting the team was my job.

I tried to move towards the British woman only to have one of the remaining security guards throw a punch to my head that I couldn't dodge. That hit gave him and the rest of them enough of a chance to get the upper hand in the fight.

A few punches hit at my stomach and head until I found my opening again and elbowed one of them hard enough in the face to break his nose. As he fell out of the fight the other two started to fight harder.

This was the difference between trained fighters and people with brut strength. They thought that nothing was going to hurt them because they were stronger. Part of me liked proving them wrong.

As I took another guard down I noticed a silver glint out of the corner of my eye. I moved out of the way as quickly as I could, but still the knife dig slightly into my side before being pulled out.

Looking down at the wound I blinked once before slowly lifting my head. A flash of fear filled his eyes as I lifted my fist and hit him once in the jaw. His legs fell out from under him as he clasped to the floor.

Turning to Sophie I saw her standing in front of Gallo with the dog tags in her hands. This con might not have turned out like we wanted, but I knew that they weren't going to try this again."You operation," Sophie said coldly, "It's over. Is that understood?"

"Yes," Gallo said nodding quickly.


	12. Chapter 12

I own nothing. Slash. Sexual content. Cussing. Touchy subjects. Review. Enjoy!

* * *

"Sage," Eliot said leaning against the kitchen doorway.

"Hey," I said smiling, "I thought you were resting?"

Eliot and Sophie had come back from their meeting with Gallo about an hour ago. Of course, the older man tried to hide the fact that he was hurt, but that worked out as well as when Jace tries to hide something from me.

They got about two steps into the apartment before I knew something was wrong. I wanted to run up to the man at that moment but I held myself back. Eliot wasn't the type of man to like this.

As soon as he and I were separated from the rest of the team by the bedroom door though, all bets were off. I pulled his shirt off as gently as I could hoping that the damage wasn't too bad.

When I saw the knife wound and already forming bruises I fell to my knees I littered kisses on them gently. I didn't want to cause anymore pain, but I wanted to soothe the pain that was already there the best I could.

After doing that I stripped him down to his boxers and cleaned up the blood. The wound wasn't all that deep so it didn't need stitches, but it still needed to be cleaned out just incase.

That was where I had left him so I could make dinner. Given I wasn't as good as Eliot, but considering it was a recipe Jace and I had come up with on our own I knew that he didn't know it.

"Done," Eliot said walking up to me, "What are you making?"

"I actually don't have a name for it," I said smiling, "Jace and I were bored one day and just threw some things into a pot."

Eliot nodded his head a few times before moving so he was leaning on the counter. We stayed like that in silence until I finally put the lid on the pot and turned to give him my full attention.

A small smile came to his lips as he held his closed hand out to me. I gave him a confused look before holding out my hand and letting him place whatever he had in his in it.

Opening my hand I couldn't help but smile. It was Zack's dog tags. They were able to get them back from Gallo. At that thought the smile was wiped off my face. That meant the con was over.

Now it was time for Eliot and I to think about everything. All together the con had taken a little more then two months. Honestly, those two months were the best times I had since Zack had died.

"I say we go slow," Eliot said crossing his arms over his chest, "I'm not used to this. I've never been attracted to a man before, but I do like you Sage. And I do care about Jace. I want us to try this."

Staring at Eliot I wondered if he really knew what he was getting into. He wanted a relationship, his first relationship, with a man, a Father at that. Maybe he wasn't as smart as I had thought.

"Alright," I said nodding my head, "We'll give this a chance, but we will go slow. I can deal getting hurt, not well, but I can. I won't let this hurt Jace. So, join us for dinner? Sort of get used to the family dynamic that is me."


End file.
